warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Raybean/October Newsletter
=WARRIORS WIKI NEWSLETTER #1= Oct 20th/21st INTRODUCTION Brought to you by the staff team, we hope this will become a monthly thing, put out on the 25th of each month. Me (Raybean), Aira, Splash, and Starflight897 run the newsletter, so if you have any questions or want your roleplay, thread or blog put below, leave a message on one of their walls using the forms below. ANNOUNCEMENTS More Dew Stuff As you might have heard, Dewspectrum11 returned to the server as a trial mod. We gave her a chance, but after guilt-tripping us, trying to pressure us into making her a bureaucrat and sending a death threat to Moon (if for some weird reason you want proof, you can ask me), we have decided to... part ways. She is very aggressive and sad right now, and it would be best not to put her in a position of power. You may have any opinion on this matter, but one thing is a fact: she is not deserving of modship and will not be returning to the mod team. :c Fortunately, with a loss comes a replacement, and after three tries Frost has been finally promoted to admin! Yay! As have I, however, I'm not really that much of an official admin. I don't make big decisions for the wiki like Nibby, Frost, Splash, and Moon make, but I can quickly ban/promote someone. I hope this makes up for the loss of Dew. c: ROLEPLAYS Mindless - Unstarted WindClan was doing well. They were thriving under Briarstar's watchful eyes, and with the help of Duststrike, the deputy, and the medicine cats, Kestrelflight and Petalpaw, WindClan was doing better than it ever had before. That was moons ago. Now, Briarstar is on her 8th life, Duststrike and Petalpaw have gone missing, and Kestrelflight's visions from StarClan are vague and confusing, even more than most. Patrols are consistently attacked, leaving cats dead or missing, and rogue sightings are becoming more common. The strange thing is that these cats seem familiar... They're the missing cats, but at the same time, they're not. If you want your roleplay here, leave a message on Starflight897, Raybean, Aira. or Splash's wall. Roleplay name and link: Brief description: Status (open, unstarted, etc): CONTESTS AND REQUESTS 'Tribe Contest!' The thread can be found here, for those of you who haven't seen it, and for those who have, keep working on those tribes! The winning tribe will become usable alongside the Tribe of Rushing Water, which we are planning to make usable by the end of the contest! Halloween Character Contest Hosted by Sass-Parilla, this contest is for the most creative Halloween OC, so get out your witches and werewolves, this should be spooky! Prizes are included, so get over there and make your character! Adoption Thread Want to make a character but don't want to start from scratch? Lost interest in an old project but you've put too much work into it to just delete it? Check out the adoption thread for pages to adopt, or put up your own and watch as someone else turns your old, forgotten project into a masterpiece! To get your blog, thread, or discussion in the next newsletter, use the following form and leave a message on you-know-who-already's wall. Thread/Discussion/Blog Name and Link: Brief Description: NEWSLETTER NEWS The next newsletter should be out on November 20/21st, and if this is popular (and if we have enough stuff to put in it), it might become a twice-monthly thing! Next Newsletter -----> The thing at the bottom can become a link when/if we post the next one There could also be a previous newsletter one <----- Previous Newsletter t Category:Blog posts